Club Penguin Pookie Wiki:Vote Page
The Wiki's Vote Page is made to hold all kinds of votes. ---- Category:Votes When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 14 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! ---- Please create votes under this line: ---- Removing Project:Chatmod and Chatmod colour links (-3) :Suggested by C H U N K Y :What I mean is, the number of chatmods we have is changing rapidly, and it's hard to keep that page and the colour links up to date. If we removed the page, it would be an easier and less time-consuming promotion process for chat mods, allowing for promotions more often. I am locking the chatmod page and won't add colour links until this vote has ended. If it passes, I will consider letting the colour links remain. For (2) #Chunky 09:57, September 1, 2014 (UTC) # Bangarang. 11:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) # Against (5) #тαcσ ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ ι Ɩιкє вιg вσσкѕ αηɗ ι cαηησт Ɩιє. (talk) 10:09, September 1, 2014 (UTC) # xX Rєαℓιту ιѕ αη ιℓℓυѕιση! Tнє υηινєяѕє ιѕ α нσℓσgяαм! BUY GOLD! Xx (talk) 11:19, September 1, 2014 (UTC) #��Let's go to �� 11:10, September 1, 2014 (UTC) #Poisoon140 (talk) 14:28, September 1, 2014 (UTC)Poisoon140 # KittenWaddles Comments *As I mentioned above, it would allow for a less time-consuming promotion process. ~Chunky 09:57, September 1, 2014 (UTC) *I really like the color links! It's a good way to tell who's a CM and who isn't. I hope they stay! ~Nugget *The color links are pretty cool, and on my wiki, they aren't very time consuming and help users to differentiate between regular users, chatmods, etc. -Taco **I might keep the colours, but updating the page is such a pain... ~Chunky ***Most users already know the link to the page and how to add their information. They can do it themselves. Or, you can remove the page, but keep the colours, since they're pretty cool. -Taco *I'll like the Project: Chatmod page to stay, but i'll like the colour links to go. Bangarang. 10:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) **Ok ~Chunky *** I put yes for the colour links. Bangarang. 11:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) *I think the Color Links are a good thing that allow people to tell who has what rights (so that people don't go searching from user to user to just find an admin who will let them put a vote up here) and give this wiki more personality, but I am neutral about the chat mod page.Poisoon140 (talk) 14:28, September 1, 2014 (UTC)Poisoon140 ::::::::::::::::Vote Ends September 15 2014 ---- Word of the Wiki (Wiki News) (+10) :Suggested by The Symphonic Taco and confirmed by EpicNugget :I got this idea from another wiki, where every week, we have sort of a newsletter (in a blog page) updating us with what's happening in this wiki. Nugget said it was a great idea. For (10) #тαcσ ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ ι Ɩιкє вιg вσσкѕ αηɗ ι cαηησт Ɩιє. (talk) 10:21, September 1, 2014 (UTC) # xX Rєαℓιту ιѕ αη ιℓℓυѕιση! Tнє υηινєяѕє ιѕ α нσℓσgяαм! BUY GOLD! Xx (talk) 11:20, September 1, 2014 (UTC) #��Let's go to �� 11:10, September 1, 2014 (UTC) # Le fudge # Bangarang. 11:37, September 1, 2014 (UTC) #Poisoon140 (talk) 14:28, September 1, 2014 (UTC)Poisoon140 # KittenWaddles # gallademasterpookie(pookiekirby101) # ~ Chunky 17:22, September 1, 2014 (UTC) # Ati Kitty Against (0) # # # Comments *Like I said, it'd be pretty cool to have a weekly news and also helpful. -Taco *I think it's a clever and original idea. Nice job, I totally approve! ~Nugget **It's not original XD but I'll put credits as to where I got the inspiration. -Taco **shhhhh it's very orginal cx ~Nugget *Who wouldn't like a AWESOMELICOUS magazine *I HIGHLY approve of this idea, as our latest news thing is very outdated.Poisoon140 (talk) 14:28, September 1, 2014 (UTC)Poisoon140 *Great idea ~ Chunky 17:22, September 1, 2014 (UTC) *Its a Wonderful ideazzzzz XD - Ati Adding Interface Editor (+/-0) :Suggested by Ballono and confirmed by C H U N K Y :I think that some people like Taco are not ready for admin yet but should edit MediaWiki pages. That's what interface editors do. So I think that one of the admins should contact Wikia asking for the right. For (1) #��Let's go to �� 13:18, September 1, 2014 (UTC) # # Against (1) #Chunky 17:21, September 2, 2014 (UTC) # # Comments *Personally, I think I can cope alone. We don't need the wiki to be too personalized, and all necessary changes have been made already. The only way I can see the right being used helpfully is for emote adding, but most admins know how to do this anyway ~ Chunky 17:21, September 2, 2014 (UTC) * *